Finally Enough
by DAgron01
Summary: After the glee girls sing "I kissed a girl" for Santana and Quinn kisses Rachel at the end of the song, the blonde realizes that she really does like the girl.  A fluff piece that's all Faberry.  ONE-SHOT


**A/N: I know all of you are waiting for my other stories and I will go back to writing them, but I couldn't get this story out of my mind. I have been excited for the new "I kissed a girl" episode and this is how I wish it could happen. Since it won't happen this way, I will have to indulge myself in this. Anyway, I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or the song "I kissed a girl."**

**Finally Enough**

The girls in glee and in Shelby's group, decided to band together to show their support for Santana. She was just outed at school and feeling vulnerable (though pretty much the entire student body new she and Brittany were basically an item since freshman year and were fine with it). It had been Quinn's idea, surprisingly, to perform "I kissed a girl" for Santana. She also chose the choreography at the end, telling the girl's it'd be fun to kiss each other as a way to take the focus off of the Latina.

So here they were, performing their hearts out for Santana. The boys were in the audience really getting into the song as well, or at least most of them anyway. And when it came to a close, Brittany grabbed Sugar, Tina grabbed Mercedes, and Quinn grabbed Rachel, and they all kissed. For Tina and Mercedes it was a peck on the lips. Brittany sort of got carried away as did Quinn, and kissed their girl's a bit too intimately in front of their audience.

Santana was enjoying the performance right until the end, when she saw Sugar's tongue enter Brittany's mouth. "What the hell?"

The enraged scream broke apart the remaining couples, as Quinn stared at Rachel with a look of shocked panic in her eyes before walking off the stage. As she walked out of the room the thought running through her mind was that one kiss from Rachel Berry was never going to be enough.

It had been several weeks since the "I kissed a girl" performance, and Quinn was reeling from the realization of what she had done. The kiss was planned. Her enjoying it was not part of the plan. It was just lips maneuvering around each other, no tongue. Their mouths weren't even opened. But for some reason or another, it felt right. And all she could think about was how badly she wanted to do it again.

McKinley was on winter break for the holidays, which for Quinn was both good and bad. She had been so awkward around Rachel lately that it was nice to have time away. However, she didn't want three full weeks away from the girl either.

Quinn was excited to learn that the Hummel-Hudson house was having a Christmas party for the glee kids on Christmas Eve. She went to the party, dressed in a red holiday dress and was nervous about seeing Rachel again. When she arrived, she mingled with her friends for a bit since neither Rachel nor Finn were anywhere in sight.

After about three hours without seeing the brunette, she had almost given up all hope. Just as she was saying her goodbyes to her friends and wishing them a Merry Christmas, Rachel came running down the stairs in tears.

"Rachel? Are you okay?"

The brunette was startled by the blonde's quiet voice and quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. Though the tear tracks on her cheeks weren't as easy to erase. "Finn and I broke up." She sniffled.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Break-ups are especially hard to deal with over the holidays, or at funerals." She added the last part as an afterthought, but it got the brunette to grin a bit.

"I guess you're right." She shuffled her feet nervously as she looked at the floor. When she brought her eyes up to meet Quinn's, she added. "I hope you have a wonderful Christmas, Quinn."

Quinn smiled. "You too, Rachel."

The petite diva nodded sadly and turned to walk out the front door. She didn't get very far because a small, pale hand grabbed her wrist and halted all movement. Rachel looked at the girl with confusion in her watery eyes. "Quinn?"

Quinn kissed the girl. She couldn't stop herself; Rachel looked so sad and dejected. And it was Christmas Eve. Since Rachel was in shock, her mouth was open which Quinn took full advantage of. This kiss started out delicate and soft, but Quinn added tongue causing Rachel to moan into the kiss. Rachel's reaction caused the blonde to pull away quickly.

The brunette looked at her questioningly. Quinn simply pointed to the doorway above them. "Mistletoe. Merry Christmas, Berry."

Rachel blinked; her mouth agape. "M-Merry Chr-Christmas Quinn." But the blonde was already gone. Rachel shook her head and walked out the door.

The following week, Quinn was sitting at Puck's house for his annual New Year's Eve bash. She was increasingly aware of the diva's absence as the clock grew nearer to midnight. Finn was drunk and laughing with his friends. Quinn should have been having fun, but she couldn't stop herself from missing Rachel's annoying presence. Completely sober, Quinn left the party at 11:45.

She was standing outside the Berry house, nervously waiting for someone to answer the door. Hoping it was Rachel who answered the door. To her surprise, and relief it was the diva. However, when Rachel answered the door with her sleepwear on (which basically left nothing to Quinn's already overactive imagination) and bedhead hair she realized that she woke the girl up.

"Rachel, it's New Year's Eve. What are you doing already in bed?"

"I…um." The usually verbose brunette shrugged, not having a good answer to Quinn's question.

Quinn pushed passed Rachel, inviting herself inside. She walked to the living room and turned on the TV. "You and I are going to ring in the New Year together. We are going to watch the stupid ball drop and celebrate."

"What exactly are we celebrating, Quinn?" Rachel asked with a raised brow. "That we're both pathetically alone for the holidays?"

Quinn's mouth opened but no words came out.

"I heard once, that whoever you are with at midnight is who you'll spend the rest of the year with. I wouldn't know really, since I'm typically alone on this day each year."

"Rachel?" There were so many thoughts running through the blonde's head at the moment. The first and most obnoxious being that she hoped what Rachel said was true and that she'd spend the year with her.

As the people in Times Square counted down, the girls turned their attention on the TV screen. And when the ball finally dropped, signaling the New Year, Quinn grabbed Rachel in her arms and kissed her passionately.

This time she allowed Rachel to respond. As they kissed thoroughly exploring each other's mouths, their hands began to wander. By the time Rachel's hands worked their way down Quinn's back and rested on the girl's hips, the blonde pulled away from the kiss breathlessly. "Well, Rachel. Happy New Year."

Quinn was out of the door before Rachel could find her voice to mutter, "Happy New Year Quinn." But as she did so, the brunette had a dreamy smirk on her face as she licked the taste of Quinn off her lips and returned to bed.

Quinn couldn't get the brunette off her mind all week. Since they had returned to school after the New Year, she couldn't get away from the girl either. Not that she was complaining. That kiss, the fact that Rachel kissed her back, had been replaying in her mind for a week. It was the best kiss she ever had, it made her feel things she was worried she'd never be able to feel. And the fact that Rachel kissed back allowed her to hope for things she never knew she wanted.

There was another party at Puck's house tonight, everyone was invited. Quinn really wanted to ask Rachel to go to it with her, but she wasn't that brave yet. She was disappointed when the brunette didn't even show up. And when Quinn gets disappointed she gets depressed, and when she's depressed she drinks.

Rachel was just crawling into bed for the night when her cell phone rang. She was amused and nervous to see Quinn's name light up the screen.

"Quinn? Do you know what time it is?"

Quinn looked at the time displayed on her phone through blurry eyes. "Yes I do, Berry, it's 12:25." She was sure that her reply was a bit more slurred than she intended.

"Are you drunk?"

"It's a party Berry, of course I'm drunk." Quinn replied shakily. "My question is why aren't you drunk? That right, because you're not here. And why aren't you here, Berry?"

"Where's here Quinn? Where are you?" Rachel asked getting annoyed.

"Puck's."

"Quinn, don't you know what happened last time you got drunk at Puck's house?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. How could she forget, she had nine months of regret worth of remembering.

Rachel was becoming increasingly worried at the silence on the other line. "Quinn, I'm coming to pick you up okay? I think it'd be safer for you if I drove you home, under the circumstances."

The blonde wanted to argue and tell Rachel that she could handle herself. But how could she pick a fight with the girl? She was coming to the party after all, and that was all Quinn wanted in the first place.

Rachel threw a coat and some boots on and drove over to Puck's. Quinn was waiting for her outside.

"Quinn, why are you outside? You'll freeze!" Rachel replied, rushing to the intoxicated girl's side.

Quinn took in Rachel's disheveled appearance and almost felt bad for once again disrupting the girl's sleep. However, she was too busy reveling in Rachel's warm embrace that she had a hard time feeling too bad about anything at all.

Rachel led her to the car. Opened the door for her and helped her inside. Then she hurried around to the driver's side and climbed in. They drove back to Quinn's house in silence.

When Rachel pulled into the driveway, Quinn leaned over in her seat and claimed Rachel's lips as her own. This kiss was more slobbery than the rest had been, but just as enjoyable. At least Quinn thought so, before she pulled away, unbuckled her seat belt and opened the door to climb out. When she was safely on her feet outside the vehicle, she turned back toward the brunette. "Thanks for the ride, Rachel."

The next morning, Quinn woke to a pounding headache, and the sound of a pounding door. She mumbled some profanities as she forced herself out of bed and down the stairs. She opened the door harshly to reprimand whoever was on the other side of the door. But to her astonishment it was Rachel.

"I'm sorry to wake you, but I knew you might be feeling under the weather. And since I am going out of town with my dads this weekend and thus, will be unable to check on you at a more convenient time for you, I thought I'd drop these off for you. They are home remedies that should aid in your recovery…" She was cut off from her rant by Quinn's luscious lips on her own.

This kiss was chaste, much like their first one. This time it was Rachel who pulled away. She thrust the items into Quinn's hands as she left without a word. Quinn smiled to herself when she looked down at the items Rachel thoughtfully brought over.

The following Monday, after glee, Quinn stayed behind to wait for Rachel. The brunette was gathering up her stuff and was just about to walk out when she saw the blonde still sitting in a red chair.

"Quinn?"

The blonde in question stood from her seat anxiously, though she kept her eyes glued to the floor.

"How was the remainder of your weekend? I hope the supplies I brought over were helpful."

Quinn quickly brought her gaze to the compassionate brown orbs that were looking at her expectantly. "They were very helpful. Thank you." She took a step closer to the brunette.

"I'm glad you used them." Rachel stepped closer to the blonde.

"How was the rest of your weekend, with your dads?" Quinn asked; her eyes locked on the brunette as she stepped closer still.

"Good, lonely though. I would have rather been spending my time with someone else." Rachel answered as she took the last remaining step between them.

They were standing toe to toe, looking deep into each other's eyes. Both eyes a shade or two darker than normal as they shared the same breath.

"Who would you rather have been with?" Quinn asked swallowing thickly when her mouth suddenly became dry.

Rachel licked her lips at the husky sound of the blonde's voice. The action drew hazel eyes from her brown ones and focused them on her pink lips and the smooth, wet tongue that jetted out to moisten them. Quinn bit her lip, awaiting Rachel's response. "Quinn, do you really have to ask? I thought I was making it obvious."

The lower tone in Rachel's voice as well as the girl's words drew the blonde's eyes back up to her own. "I…ah." Was all Quinn could think to answer with as her breathing became shallow.

Rachel closed the distance between them, seizing Quinn's lips in a searing kiss. The blonde moaned as the sensation of Rachel's tongue brushed against her own. The kiss was passionate and full of hope for the future that lay ahead of them. As their tongues danced to the song in their hearts, they held each other in a tight embrace. Neither daring to let go.

They had to pull apart to catch their breaths, both panting as rapidly as their hearts were beating. Quinn looked into Rachel's fully blown eyes, hers just as dark. She licked her lips, tasting Rachel on her tongue. "So, you kissed me."

Rachel smiled. "You kissed me first."

Quinn smiled back, pulling the diva in for another kiss. Just a delicate one, full of promises of tomorrow. She was sure the girl could feel what she was trying to express through that kiss, but just in case. "Rachel Berry, will you go out with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask." The brunette smiled as she kissed her in response.

And as they kissed in the empty choir room, all Quinn could think about was that not only did she kiss a girl and like it, but she kissed Rachel Berry and loved it. She loved her. And now that she knew the girl felt the same way, it was finally enough. Or it would be soon, she couldn't wait to see what was in store for them.


End file.
